Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for efficiently assisting the motion by utilizing the twisting of a string.
Background Art
In order to help a person who does not have a part of a body or cannot move a part of the body, a lot of auxiliaries in the wearing or mounting form have been developed. In particular, in order to help the person who cannot move the fingers, glove type wearing robots in the form of wearing by being put on the hands like a glove have been developed.
The conventional glove type wearing robot generally has an actuator which moves each joint of each finger using an exoskeleton structure for each joint, and has a sensor which detects the displacement or angle of motion of the joint.
As a result, when the actuator or the sensor is installed in a moving portion of the finger, the volume of the globe type wearing robot becomes increase and its weight also becomes heavy. There is a problem that the manufacturing cost also becomes very high due to such a complicated structure. Moreover, there are problems that the method of wearing and removing the glove becomes complicated, and despite the different sizes of the hands for each person, the glove size is defined.
However, the exoskeleton structure is a device designed to surround the specific regions of the body, and as the most serious drawback of all the current exoskeleton globes, when the actuator and the motor for moving the regions of the body are attached to the body, for its considerably large size, many exoskeleton type gloves have not been applied to a real life.